Le rêve de l'Ange
by Iandouille
Summary: Midgar est attaquée. Zack se rend compte qu'il ne ressent pas que de l'admiration et de l'amitié pour son compagnon d'arme. Ce dernier lui fera une demande étonnante. Yaoi SéphirothXZack.


**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde sait que Séphiroth, Zack et tout l'univers Final Fantasy appartient (malheureusement pour moi) à Square Enix ainsi qu'à Monsieur Tetsuya Nomura.

**Pairing :** Si vous êtes là, vous devez déjà savoir que le couple vedette sera SéphirothXZack !

Voici donc une petite fanfiction que j'ai écrit en une journée. Je dois également prévenir qu'il s'agit là de ma toute première fic complète (effectivement, je ne me suis mise à écrire des fanfics que tout récemment).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le rêve de l'Ange à une aile**

_-__Red Alert! Red Alert!_

La sonnerie stridente retentit dans les rues et la voix informatique commença à scander son message d'alerte. Elle informa les habitants de Midgar sur le danger en train de se répandre et leurs fit comprendre que pour leurs propre sécurité, il valait mieux qu'ils restent enfermés chez eux. En effet, des hordes de monstres s'étaient mis en tête de prendre la mégapole d'assaut. Tous les miliciens et SOLDIERS de la Shinra disponible avaient été mobilisés, les uns pour protéger les citadins, les autres pour s'occuper de vaincre les bestioles.

Dans la rue principale, deux SOLDIERS 1ere classe s'occupaient justement de ces monstres à abattre. La rue avait été bloquée par les miliciens de la sécurité pour empêcher les bêtes d'aller plus loin. Le premier soldat, un homme grand aux longs cheveux d'argent, trancha un des ennemis avant de prendre la parole avec calme.

-Des bombos, des sahuagins, des cerbères… Drôle de mélange…

Le jeune homme à ses cotés, plus impatient et plus chaleureux, en tua trois d'un coup avant de répondre.

-Mais que font tous ces monstres dans Midgar ?

-Bonne question… C'est étrange qu'ils arrivent tous ainsi, de front.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que des attaques de monstres étaient signalés dans de nombreuses villes mais jamais la Shinra n'avait prévue qu'ils s'en prendraient également à la cité principale. Séphiroth et Zack continuèrent pendant de longues minutes à « nettoyer » l'endroit. Ils eurent vite terminés le ménage et s'apprêtaient à rentrer faire leur rapport quand un milicien arriva.

-Monsieur ! Nous avons besoin d'aide ! Les ennemis ont lancé une attaque en masse sur la place ! Fit-il en s'adressant au plus grand des deux.

Celui-ci répondit en un soupir.

-Une attaque groupée ? Ils deviendraient plus intelligents ?

-Aucune importance ! Nous devons les aider ! Lança Zack

Séphiroth acquiesça et ils se mirent à courir vers l'endroit désigné, laissant le soldat sur place. Une fois arrivés, ils se lancèrent dans la bataille quand soudain un cri strident alerta le brun. Il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où semblait venir le bruit et vit une petite fille et sa mère, encerclé par deux sahuagins. Ils s'agissaient des deux seuls monstres encore présent. Zack se jeta sur eux et les vaincus rapidement. La gamine repris le sourire et sortit des bras de sa mère pour s'approcher du SOLDIER et le remercier. Zack se baissa pour être au même niveau que la petite et lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement.

-Fait attention la prochaine fois.

La petite hocha la tête en souriant. Le brun se releva et vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, à plusieurs mètres de là, la mère était restée prostré par terre contre le mur. Apparemment, elle n'allait pas très bien…

-Madame ! Vous vous sentez bien ? Madame ?

Pas de réponse. Seulement un léger geste de la tête. Il voulut s'approcher d'elle mais son ainé lui interdit d'aller plus loin en le retenant par l'épaule.

-N'avance pas.

Zack ne put retenir une expression d'incompréhension face à l'interdiction de Séphiroth.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Cette femme à l'air blessée. On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris ?

Effectivement, Zack n'avait pas encore compris. Mais maintenant que l'homme aux cheveux d'argent lui avait fait la réflexion, il venait de se rendre compte du regard vide de la jeune femme. La petite fille venait de comprendre que quelque chose ne tourné pas rond. Le malaise qui régnait à présent entre ses deux sauveurs était bien plus qu'éloquent. Elle s'approcha de sa mère, l'appelant doucement au début, puis de plus en plus fort quand elle n'eut pas de réponse. Puis, elle s'agenouilla devant sa mère et compris enfin la triste vérité. Elle se mit à sangloté, implorant le retour de sa mère dont le corps gisait à présent, sans vie. Le brun voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais l'autre le lui interdit, jugeant qu'il était temps de rentrer.

-Allons-y. Nous devons faire notre rapport.

-Tu plaisante ou quoi ?! On ne va pas laisser cette petite fille toute seule !

-Un militaire de la Shinra s'occupera d'elle. Pas de soucis à avoir.

-Pas de soucis ?! Mais c'est…

Séphiroth se retourna pour fixer Zack dans les yeux. Le ton de sa voix se fit plus dur et encore plus froid que d'habitude.

-Zack, ne dispute pas ! On rentre.

Face à l'ordre de l'autre, Zack serra les poings et le suivit, en lançant un dernier regard désolé à la petite orpheline.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'ils marchaient en silence pour rejoindre le quartier-général. Zack n'en revenait pas ! Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami. Il savait que Séphiroth n'était pas très social et qu'il ne montrait pas beaucoup ses sentiments mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait être à ce point sans-cœur. Le brun marchait légèrement en retrait de l'autre 1ere classe et en profita pour l'examiner de la tête aux pieds. Bien que Zack soit très grand, l'argenté l'était encore plus. Il se tenait toujours bien droit, ce qui lui donnait une allure digne. Ses cheveux d'argent étaient si longs qu'ils tombés jusqu'au bas de son dos et ses yeux, imprégnés d'énergie mako, étaient d'un bleu profond et captivant. Pour couronner le tout, c'était un homme très charismatique. Quand il parlait, tout le monde l'écoutais et il était considérer comme un héros par de nombreuses personnes. Enfin, il était également d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Séphiroth était devenu à ce point célèbre que de nombreux fan-clubs s'étaient installés en ville bien que le principal intéressé n'en ressorte ni fierté ni un intérêt quelconque. Il restait indifférent à tous ça à cause de sa nature froide et solitaire. C'était de cette manière que Zack voyait son compagnon d'arme. Il l'admirait depuis toujours, voulant lui ressembler en tant que SOLDIER. Il était son modèle. Mais était-ce vraiment tout ? De temps en temps, Zack s'était surpris en train de chercher son ami dans les couloirs ou de le suivre du regard… Des petits gestes inconscients qui ne voulaient peut-être rien dire mais le brun commençait à se poser des questions à propos des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Séphiroth.

Mais là, Zack ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lui en voulait d'avoir réagi de cette façon. Il s'arrêta brusquement et lança, presque en criant :

-Je ne suis pas d'accord !

A ces paroles, l'argenté s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Pourquoi avoir abandonné cette gamine ?!

-…

Séphiroth ne répondit pas et le silence s'installa dans la rue noire et déserte. La nuit étant à présent tombée depuis quelques temps déjà.

-Réponds-moi ! Exigea le plus jeune.

-Nous occuper des habitants… ne fait pas partie de nos affectations. Nos ordres étaient de débarrassé la ville de l'ennemi, c'est ce que nous avons fait.

-Alors pour toi, les ordres sont plus importants que des vies humaines ?!

A cette question, Séphiroth soupira et parla comme s'il devait expliquer quelque chose d'important à un gamin de 5 ans.

-Zack, ton travail à toi n'est pas de réfléchir. Tu dois te battre ! C'est la seule chose que l'on te demande en tant que SOLDIER. Qui est l'ennemi, quels sont les enjeux d'une victoire et d'une défaite… Ce n'est pas toi qui dois répondre à ces questions. Tu n'as pas à te soucier des conséquences futures. Réfléchit bien à ça.

Le brun ne trouva rien à redire à ça. Il voulut protester mais son ainé avait totalement raison : il n'avait pas à se mêler de tout ça. Malgré tout, Zack ne pût se résoudre à abandonner la discussion. Il ne pût s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pensait sur le comportement de Séphiroth.

-Tu es vraiment insensible, tu le sais ça ?! Et tu es vraiment trop gâté par la Shinra, tout ça parce qu'ils te considèrent tous comme un héros ! Mais un vrai héros serait-il partit en laissant une petite fille seule devant le cadavre de sa mère ?! Tu es…

-Je sais… que je n'ai rien d'un héros. Coupa –t-il en tournant le dos.

-Hein ?

Séphiroth avait parlé presque en murmurant, comme s'il s'adresser plus à lui-même qu'à Zack. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas entendu la réflexion de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent mais l'entendre prendre la parole le calma… Ce qui ne le fit pas taire pour autant.

-Cette fillette… A ton avis, comment va-t-elle pouvoir rire et grandir sereinement sans sa mère ? Peux-tu savoir la douleur qu'elle va ressentir toute sa vie parce qu'elle n'a plus cette personne proche d'elle ?!

-Oui… Je connais cette douleur.

Lui qui avait grandi sans l'amour de ses parents, il ne savait que trop bien ce que la petite allez éprouver, mais c'était trop dur pour lui d'y penser, c'est pour ça qu'il était parti. Séphiroth se dirigea vers une fontaine situé non loin de là et s'assit sur le large rebord en pierre grise, son regard fixant le sol.

-Je… Cette douleur est même la seule chose que je connais…

-…

Zack ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mettre son ami mal à l'aise mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait blessé et rien que cette idée le fit souffrir. Il voulut s'excuser mais l'autre prit la parole avant lui.

-_''Peux-tu savoir la douleur qu'elle va ressentir toute sa vie parce qu'elle n'a plus sa mère proche d'elle?'' _C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Zack, comment peux-tu connaitre cette souffrance alors que tu as une famille, un foyer et des amis qui t'attendent ? Comment peux-tu ressentir ça, toi qui as un endroit où tu peux rentrer quand bon te semble ?

-Je…

Zack n'eut pas le courage de répondre à cette question qui, au final, n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réponse. Séphiroth avait raison. _Une fois de plus._

-J'ai toujours grandi seul, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de recevoir l'amour d'une mère.

Après cet aveu, le silence s'installa et aucun des deux ne bougea. Le brun se sentait vraiment coupable à présent. Il n'osait plus regarder Séphiroth, de peur d'y croisé des sentiments tel que de la colère ou de la tristesse. Les minutes s'écoulaient et l'atmosphère resta tendue. Soudain, Zack fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire un jour : Il s'avança, s'agenouilla et prit l'argenté dans ses bras. D'abord étonné par le geste de son cadet, ce dernier se laissa faire sans rien dire. Il ne fit qu'une seule chose : Il posa son front dans le creux de l'épaule de Zack en soupirant doucement. Sans bouger, le brun prit la parole dans un murmure que seul Séphiroth pouvait entendre.

-C'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce que c'est de grandir seul… Chez moi, à Gongaga, j'ai un père et une mère toujours prêt à m'accueillir si je veux rentrer, j'ai des amis d'enfance qui seraient toujours partant pour m'inviter à dîner chez eux, j'ai des endroits familiers où j'aime me réfugier. Ce n'est pas une grande ville, seulement un trou paumé où tous le monde se connait… Évidemment, ce n'est pas facile à vivre tous le temps, surtout à cause des ragots, mais au moins, tous les villageois sont prêts à s'entre-aider en cas de soucis…

Zack continua ainsi pendant un long moment, comme si le fait de raconter tout ça le soulageait. Il raconta de nombreux moments heureux de son enfance tranquille comme la fois où lui et ses copains étaient tombés dans la rivière en péchant, ou alors le jour où il s'était occupé d'un chaton en cachette, parce qu'il savait que ses parents ne voudraient pas le garder, Il y avait aussi les nombreuses fois où lui et une amie d'enfance attendaient leurs goûters avec impatience alors que les gâteaux fait maison de sa mère finissaient de cuire dans le four…Il parla de presque tout. Il raconta les différentes bêtises qu'il avait faites avec ses amis et les douloureuses punitions qui en résultaient… Il avoua même des choses qui, à l'époque, lui faisait vraiment honte.

Pendant ce temps, Séphiroth, toujours dans les bras de son cadet, écoutait sans vraiment faire attention, les yeux fermés. Il pouvait sentir le cœur du brun battre contre lui. Il se dit même qu'il battait un peu plus fort que la normale. Il ne s'occupa plus de ce détail, se laissant bercé par la voix de l'autre. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissé aller ainsi devant quelqu'un. Au bout d'un moment, alors que le plus jeune commençait à parler de plus en plus doucement, Séphiroth ouvrit les yeux et l'interrompit.

-Zack…

Zack se tût. Il recula légèrement de façon à pouvoir voir le visage de son ainé mais garda ses bras autours des épaules de ce dernier, attendant la suite de la phrase, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, trop étonné de la question pour pouvoir parler. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits. La question n'avait pas été posée sur un ton spécial. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment dans la voix de l'argenté mais ce dernier exigea tout de même une réponse, que le plus jeune avait apparemment du mal à formuler.

-Réponds-moi Zack. Reprit-il sur un ton plus doux que d'habitude.

Il posa ses doigts sur la joue du brun et la caressa pour le mettre en confiance. Le corps de ce dernier se raidit légèrement et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Finalement, il attrapa la main de Séphiroth qui lui caressait toujours la joue et répondit en fermant les yeux et en murmurant.

-Oui… oui, je t'aime. Plus que personne d'autre.

Il attendit la réaction de son ainé. Au fond de lui, il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait osé avouer ça aussi facilement. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux. Séphiroth avait rapproché son visage du sien et cela l'avait surpris. L'argenté posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celle de Zack. Ce dernier, trop étonné pour réagir, ne bougea pas. Le plus âgé mit ensuite fin au baiser sans avoir cherché à l'approfondir. Il plongea ses yeux turquoise dans ceux, plus foncés, du brun et le fixa intensément.

-Alors apprends-moi.

-De…quoi ?

Toujours sous le choc du baiser que venait de lui donner Séphiroth, Zack ne comprit pas sa demande.

-Pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était l'affection ou l'amour. L'amour pur d'un enfant pour sa mère, l'amour qui unit deux amants… Je n'ai jamais connu ça alors… Apprends-moi. Apprends-moi à ressentir tout ça… Zack.

Zack resta silencieux un bref instant, touché par les paroles de son ainé.

-D'accord. Fit-il simplement.

Puis, il l'embrassa. Séphiroth répondit au baiser, qui se fit plus langoureux et moins timide que le premier.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

A cause de l'heure tardive, l'endroit était désert. Séphiroth marchait d'un pas rapide tout en entrainant Zack qu'il tenait par la main. Ils traversaient rapidement les couloirs vides sous la lumière blafarde des spots. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre du plus âgé, le propriétaire de l'endroit ferma la porte à clé. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière de la chambre qui était à présent éclairé par la seule clarté de la lune. Il plaqua Zack contre le mur en face du lit et l'embrassa, déjà plus sauvagement que lorsqu'ils étaient dehors. N'ayant pas encore très bien assimilé la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, le plus jeune se laissa totalement faire, ne faisant que répondre aux baisers de l'argenté. Celui-ci, de plus en plus impatient, enleva la ceinture ventrale de SOLDIER de Zack, la laissant tomber à terre, et glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt du brun, caressant son torse avec langueur et délicatesse. Réagissant aux caresses, Zack plaça une main derrière la nuque de Séphiroth pour l'attirer encore plus à lui. Profitant d'un court instant de répit pendant les baisers ininterrompu, Zack voulut parler.

-Séphiroth, je…

Mais l'argenté le fit vite taire en l'embrassant à nouveau, réussissant par la même occasion à lui ôter son haut. Séphiroth entraina ensuite le brun vers le lit, où il l'allongea tout en continuant les baisers. Grâce à sa nouvelle position, Zack entreprit de défaire, à l'aveuglette, la longue veste en cuir de l'ainé. Tâche qu'il accomplit assez facilement. Séphiroth abandonna alors les lèvres du plus jeune pour commencer à lui mordiller doucement le cou pendant qu'une de ses mains jouait avec un des tétons du brun. Ce dernier, ses bras entourant les épaules de l'autre, semblait devenir de plus en plus réactif aux étreintes. Tout en gémissant, il ne pût empêcher une larme de couler. Remarquant ça, Séphiroth se stoppa, inquiet pour son cadet.

-Ca ne va pas ? Je peux arrêter si tu veux. Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

Le brun répondit d'un ton faible.

-Non, surtout pas… Je suis seulement heureux d'être là, avec toi… C'est tout.

L'argenté sourit pour la première fois. Un sourire discret mais un sourire tout de même. Il se pencha et lécha la larme, remontant jusqu'au niveau de l'œil avant d'embrasser Zack à nouveau.

Lors des longs moments qui suivirent, les étreintes et les caresses des deux jeunes hommes se firent avec beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse mais restaient tout de même passionnés. Zack fût étonné de la gentillesse et de la prévoyance que Séphiroth eut envers lui. Il était heureux de pouvoir découvrir cet aspect de cet homme qu'il aimait sincèrement. La nuit se termina tranquillement, chacun d'eux s'endormant dans les bras de l'autre.

Au petit matin, alors que les premiers rayons de soleil illuminèrent la chambre, Zack se réveilla péniblement. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, la lumière étant beaucoup trop forte pour se permettre de les ouvrir plus vite. Pendant un instant, il tenta de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se rappela bien vite des événements de la veille en découvrant Séphiroth encore endormi à ses cotés. Malgré un léger mal de tête contre lequel il ne pouvait rien, il se redressa et sourit en observant l'argenté. Zack commença à caresser les cheveux de l'endormi puis descendit au niveau du visage, suivant les courbes de ce corps de son doigt. Il s'arrêta, quand il entendit Séphiroth parler, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant chez moi pour que tu m'observes comme ça ?

Zack ne répondit pas à cette question dont il préférait garder la réponse pour lui.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-Je ne dormais pas. Répliqua l'ainé en ouvrant les yeux et en tournant son visage vers le jeune homme.

-Ah ? Pourquoi faisais-tu semblant alors ?

-Je voulais juste profiter encore un peu de ce moment…

Pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne parla, jugeant que c'était inutile. Puis, Séphiroth commença à se lever et à se rhabiller. Tout en tournant le dos à Zack, il désigna une porte d'un geste de la tête:

-La douche est par là si tu veux.

Le brun acquiesça et s'extirpa du lit plus difficilement que son ainé. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, attrapant au passage ses vêtements de la veille qui avaient fini un peu partout dans la chambre. Effectivement, une bonne douche lui ferait du bien.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau, Zack eu les idées moins embrumés et il commença à réfléchir sur ce qui c'était passé lors de la nuit dernière. Il avait découvert des choses sur Séphiroth qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était la suite… Le brun n'avait pas très envie de quitter cette chambre car il ne savait que trop bien qu'en dehors de ces quatre murs, Séphiroth et lui redeviendraient des SOLDIERS 1ere classe… Ils redeviendraient des compagnons d'armes et rien de plus… C'est ce qui fit le plus souffrir Zack dans cette histoire… Perdu dans ses pensées, Il entendit vaguement la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable à travers le bruit des gouttes d'eau. Sans doute celui de Séphiroth… Le sien était resté éteint toute la nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain vêtu simplement de son pantalon, les cheveux encore mouillés, avec une serviette sur la tête. Le voyant arrivé, l'argenté, déjà habillé et préparé depuis longtemps, l'informa de la situation.

-Nous avons une nouvelle affectation. Dépêche-toi de te préparer. Tu es attendu à la salle de briefing. Nous partons aujourd'hui.

-Ok…

Séphiroth attendit patiemment, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés, que Zack finissent de s'habiller. Une fois que ce dernier fût prêt, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'endroit où on les attendait. Après dix bonnes minutes de marche pendant lesquelles aucun des deux ne parla, ils arrivèrent devant la salle de briefing. L'ainé prit la parole :

-Je te laisse là, je dois aller au bureau du directeur. On se retrouve plus tard.

-Ouais.

Le brun s'apprêta à entrer dans la salle quand l'autre le rappela.

-Zack !

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne trainait dans les parages, Séphiroth attrapa son cadet par le poignet, l'attirant à lui, et déposa un bref baisé sur ses lèvres.

-A tout à l'heure.

Puis il le lâcha et s'éloigna vers le lieu de son rendez-vous.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Zack tournait en rond dans le hall de l'étage destiné aux SOLDIERS, attendant que ceux désignés pour la mission arrivent. Apparemment, des hordes de monstres commençaient à attaquer les nombreux réacteurs mako ainsi que les villes qui leurs étaient rattachés. Aucun endroit n'était épargné. Même des villes conne Junon et Costa Del Sol étaient touchées. Évidemment, leur mission consistait à se débarrasser des ennemis comme d'habitude. Il avait entendu dire que Gongaga était touché aussi, mais il ne s'en fit pas trop. Il savait que la Shinra enverrait quelqu'un là-bas.

Finalement, après quelques minutes d'attente, ils furent au complet. Il ne manquait plus que l'argenté qui était censé partir avec eux. L'escouade était composée de trois soldats de troisième classe, de Zack et de Séphiroth. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, les trois soldats se mirent au garde-à-vous.

-Tout le monde est prêt à partir ?

-Oui Monsieur ! Scandèrent les trois.

Séphiroth remarqua alors l'un des soldats et s'approcha de lui. Jeune, des cheveux blonds coiffés d'une manière un peu surréaliste –presque plus encore que ceux de Zack– et des yeux d'un bleu azuréens. Le garçon se raidit en voyant le 1ere classe le fixé de cette façon. Zack croisa et les bras sur sa poitrine et demanda :

-Au fait, on va où ?

Séphiroth se détourna du jeune pour faire face au brun et répondit d'une voix ferme et sure.

-A Nibelheim !

_To be continued in FF VII: Crisis Core and Final Fantasy VII_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette fic vous à plu. Il se peut que je fasse une suite à ce chapitre (dans ce cas, cette suite se déroulera à Nibelheim, juste avant les événements du manoir Shinra) mais je doute que je l'écrive (à moins que je reçoive beaucoup de reviews à ce sujet). Peut-être que je ferais une autre fanfiction SéphirothXZack, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une SéphirothXCloud. Tout dépendra de mes idées (mais ça dépendra aussi des demandes ).

Sinon, pour les personnes qui, j'espère, auront aimé ce chapitre, sachez que je suis en train d'écrire une fanfiction ZexionXSaix de Kingdom Heart qui s'appellera "Le suicide n'a pas que des mauvais coté" et l'ambiance sera plus sombre et plus sérieuse même si ce sera toujours du yaoi. Je suis également en train d'écrire une fanfic en cours : « Des larmes de sang » (Du yaoi ZackXCloud) qui est plus soft (enfin pour le moment, je ne suis qu'au chapitre 2 après tout, nyark).

Ce sera tout. Laissés des reviews. C'est gratuit, ça ne prend pas trop de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir. Vos avis ainsi que vos critiques (fondées, bien entendu) m'intéressent.


End file.
